drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter
Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter is the sequel to Drawn to Life, developed by 5th Cell, and published by THQ. There are two different versions: one for Nintendo DS, utilizing the touch screen to draw creations, and a Wii version by Planet Moon Studios instead of 5th Cell, Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). Gameplay Like the previous Drawn to Life, Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter is a Platformer in which the player draws their own Hero to play as. New to the game is Action Drawing mode, which allows the player to draw directly into the game. Plot Raposa Village The story begins when Heather (A recurring character from the previous game) has a nightmare about Wilfre returning and possessing Mari to help him drain all the color killing Heather in the process. She wakes up in Jowee's cabin walking out with her Pendant in her hands. It then guides her to a treasure chest which opens allowing Wilfre to return from the dead taking over Heather's body. The next morning Jowee and Mari find out she is gone deciding to call The Creator to draw them another Creation Hero in order to rescue her. However before he can draw one the color drains from the hall as well as the village around it. Wilfre then uses his newly gained Scepter to drain the color from the village and make portals to take the citizens to other villages. The remaining Raposa (Jowee, Mari, Pirate Beard, Mike, Isaac, Crazy Barks and Cindi) soon attempt to sail away in the pirate ship but are unfortunately stopped by a unknown thief who sails away on it. The Creator then sends them the Turtle Rock to sail around the world and rescue the villagers. The Hero is soon drawn who defeats some Bakis and finds Heather's Pendant after Jowee loses it. The Raposa soon discover that the pendant is linked to their map and shows them where to go. The map soon shows them a nearby island which Pirate Beard spends a night sailing too. Watersong Village The Hero, Jowee and Mari soon board the next village named Watersong a Raposa world paradise. They soon find out that the island also lost color like their own. From help by the residents they manage to restore the first part of the city and travel to the next to find the villagers. They then meet Sock a villager of another village who wishes to return. The team then decide to take Sock on board the Turtle Rock and return him to his home. Color is soon restored to the mayor Rose's mansion and Mari goes in to speak with her. In the meantime it is implied The Hero manages to restore all the color while Mari is taken to see the unable to speak Rose guided by her butler. The butler explains that Watersong lives on each mayor's voice and without it the village would seize to exist. When a nearby phantom opera Raposa named Salem found this out he decided to challenge her to a singing contest using a Promise Conch. The conch allowed Salem to make a deal with Rose: That whoever won the contest would be the world's greatest singer while the loser would not be allowed to speak for all eternity. Rose agreed despite a warning from her son Miles not to. Salem won causing Watersong to vanish soon. Miles keeps on attempting to find the conch to save his mom though keeps failing. Mari is then assigned to find Miles and return him to the mansion. Meanwhile The Hero finds him forcing Miles to tell him, Jowee and Sock what happened to the village. They soon meet up with Mari though are confronted by Salem who warns them not to find the conch, though luckily drops a string of seaweed which only grows in the island's Abyss. They soon suspect the conch is there and find it, allowing Rose's voice to come back though who then tells them she will pass it on to Miles, as she doesn't believe she is worthy to be the mayor anymore, and asks them to leave in so it will be less hard on Miles. Jowee and Mari argue whether it is the right choice while Mari believes it is and Jowee doesn't. Rose sings "Light of My Life" at her final festival attempting to pass on her voice to Miles, but The Creator doesn't allow her to claiming "more is still needed" from her. However Salem soon breaks in attempting to murder them until The Hero comes stopping him along with Jowee and Mari. Salem soon reveals he was just a disguise from Wilfre who really wanted to destroy Watersong. Wilfre then releases the legendary pirate Bakibeard onto the village though The Hero runs onto his ship and defeats him. They then go back on the Turtle Rock to continue the adventure. Turtle Rock Meanwhile on the Turtle Rock Mari cries on the balcony thinking today showed her that she shouldn't be mayor. Though Jowee cheers her up by making a promise using the conch that Miles gave him claiming he will support her trying to make her a great leader even if he fails. However the next day Jowee finds her missing despite long search for her even on Watersong. The crew then theorize that Mari was kidnapped by Wilfre and hurry to the Map Room in order to find out where she is. The pendant leads them to Lavasteam another island. Lavasteam City The Hero, Jowee and Sock arrive on the next village though are forced to hunt for Banya Crystals by the King Miney. They soon spot Mari running into an uncolored mine and The Hero attempts to rescue her though instead finds Miney's brother Moe. Moe explains that his brother was originally a kind and helpful mayor but soon Wilfre showed up disguised as Salem convincing him to go mad with power enslaving the village to find Banya Crystals using powerful robots named the Rabosa. Moe tells them that the inventor of them Key got stuck in the second area of the village and probably knows how to destroy them. He then allows them to take the train there. They restore the color rescuing Key returning him to Moe. Key explains that a key was made to deconstruct the Rabosa which Miney uses to threaten them to work more. They soon get chucked in the Clockwork Tower Prison but escape. While Miney accidently drops the key in fire the Rabosa go amok on the village. While they still manage to make a new key they are tricked into flicking the switch to activate The Giant Rabosa most powerful robot in the village. It attempts to wipe out the village though The Hero yet again manages to stop it saving the village. While Miney apologizes saying that Wilfre told him the Banya Crystals would have protected the village. Everyone forgives Miney and The Hero along with his friends return to the Turtle Rock. Turtle Rock The crew get together to find their next destination a island further up in the world which they set sail for. However Mari sneaks into Jowee's room and tears up The Book of Life. Jowee returns heartbroken not sure if Mari is good or bad. Though the next day manages to convince the Raposa to keep going as they reach Galactic Jungle. Galactic Jungle The Hero, Jowee and Sock aboard Galactic Jungle discovering that the color is missing. They hear about The Council an entire government that run the village and decide to help them restore the island. They ask the messenger of the law Click to take them there. Click hesitates at first claiming to see the council, residents must show help to them. The Hero then finds an important device for the council and Click then says he needs a photon blaster to power the elevator which takes them there. The Hero finds it while Jowee and Sock get suspicious of Click who then claims to have forgotten his id. The Hero goes off to save one of the council's SPUD Rangers who is really a Baki. Click then disappears forcing the team to visit the council using a rocket. They take out the council's defenses which attempt to blow up their ship. They find Click on a higher level of the village in space who claims that before he can use the elevator The Hero needs to power three generators which give it energy. However soon Click goes missing forcing them to break into the council headquarters. They soon discover that the SPUD were lying about Click who was really pretending to be the Council so Galactic Jungle wouldn't be a republic because of what Wilfre told him. The villagers soon see that Click was only trying to protect them and elect him as the mayor. The team go back to the Turtle Rock. Turtle Rock When the crew attempt to power the map with the pendant it fails causing Sock to try and fix it who really runs off. The Raposa soon chase Sock who throws the Pendant into the ocean revealing he was also a disguise from Wilfre. Sock escapes and the crew decide to give up planning to head back to the village the next day. Though Jowee gets a vision in his sleep of Heather and Mari yelling the words "Skraby zarc" repeatedly. He figures out this is Crazy Barks backwards who knows how to stop Wilfre. Crazy Barks then sails the ship using Sock's hat (Which Wilfre left behind) to Wilfre's Wasteland their final destination. Wilfre's Wasteland The crew all enter Wilfre's Wasteland and meet Mari who reveals she abandoned the village in order to help Wilfre drain all the color from the world. Soon seeing how Jowee won't join them she decides with Wilfre to kidnap him taking him to their castle. The Hero reunites with The Mayor's Spirit to rescue Jowee. They manage to open the gates to Wilfre's Castle where Jowee runs out panicking. They soon convince Mari to rejoin them and stop Wilfre. The Hero defeats Wilfre and the team return to the village where The Creator turns on the Eternal Flame causing them all to vanish. Real Life The game then shows paintings revealing The Raposa World was linked to Real Life where Mike was revealed to be Heather's sibling. Their family bought some Mari and Jowee dolls on the way back from a carnival, where their car crashed, putting Mike into a coma and killing their parents. If Wilfre had succeeded in draining all the color then Mike would stay in his coma and The Raposa would stay alive where as if The Creator won then it would be the other way around. Since the Creator ends up winning, Mike wakes up, reuniting with Heather. It is unknown if this means it is the end of the series. List of Villages Watersong Watersong is the first village that the villagers visit. Its boss is Bakibeard. Lavasteam Lavasteam is the second village that the villagers visit. Its boss is the 6 phase Giant Rabosa. Galactic Jungle Galactic Jungle is the third village that the villagers visit. Its bosses are the king and queen. Wilfre's Wasteland Wilfre's Wasteland is the fourth and final village that the villagers visit. It has 2 levels to represent each village giving it 9 levels total, including Wilfre's battle. Trivia *There were originally six concept box art covers for Drawn to Life: The next Chapter. to gallery *One can skip any event using the start button. Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Games